


A Royal Christmas

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: A side story to the future with the Royal family during Christmas...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A Royal Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the Affair reactions tomorrow! Anyways, I miss writing about the Royals but truth is, I have had no time recently. Thankfully I've finished my Christmas shopping so...I should have more time now!

  
Christmas in the Emmerdale kingdom meant joy. Everyone radiated from it after all. For some odd reason, the month of December made everyone extra cheery, the villagers grew more generous and trees disappeared more and more in the woods. For Eric and Adam, December meant tending to more tree related injuries than it did joy.

The children were excited, all crowded around their parents as they warned them that they would get no presents from the powerful god if they were naughty at all. The village was always silent, more quieter than usual, twelve days before Christmas day because it had become an unspoken tradition to stop work and spend it with family. Of course important jobs such as serving the king, treating the sick and literally ruling the kingdom meant that they would continue to run.

The king always made sure to show his generosity to the kingdom too, lowering their taxes for the month to half, giving away an extra amount of grain for their rations in their sacks...

Christmas really did force their good sides to come out didnt it?

Unlike a certain King, who was on the warpath right now. Aaron stormed down the castle corridors, took two seconds to marvel at the decorated walls, red material hung loosely from torch holder to torch holder, creating a repeating pattern of a curvy wave.

"Sebastian! I know you're hiding out somewhere so you better come out right now and apologise!"

Aaron heard a cheeky laugh and he looked at the long red curtains to his right. He noticed a pair of feet stick out from the bottom and he rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain to the side. He grabbed the little boy before he sprinted off again and he sighed.

Sebastian only thought he was doing something funny, stealing his fathers crown and wearing it whilst they slept. The crown was much too big on him and kept falling down to his eyes. It fell to his eyes when Aaron picked him up and Aaron tapped his nose.

"This is a bad thing Sebastian...I've told you before not to touch this crown..."

"Why?"

"Because it's very important to your father. His father, your Grandfather wore that crown and passed it down to his son. When you're king, you'll have this crown and carry on the Sugden name..."

Seb fiddled with the crown and pushed it up only for it to fall back down again. Aaron fixed it back up and the little boy looked up and raised his barely existing eyebrows. He was fair haired, so fair that his eyebrows were hard to spot.

"Why?"

And of course...Seb had gotten into the habit of asking them 'why why why?' after everything they said. It was cute at first but now? After hearing the same word repeated over and over...it was exhausting!

"Tell you what, let's stop the questions, go to your father and we'll wake him and see if hes feeling any better. Sound good?"

Sebastian didn't seem like he was actually listening, but he nodded anyways and Aaron walked them back to his and Robert's chambers and pushed open the door. They both saw Robert sitting up in bed, the fire blazing meant that the room was pleasantly warm and the tree that sat in the corner of the room made Aaron chuckle. They had allowed Sebastian to decorate it however he wanted and in the end, the small tree had been covered in different colours of ribbons, there were colourful glass spheres that hung from the branches and...of course Aaron chose to help with that. It was glass! He wasnt stupid!

"Hiya. How are you feeling?"

Sebastian made a move to run and jump on the bed, and when he did, Robert had to lift the tray that was balancing on his knees so he wouldnt spill any boiling hot water over his son. Aaron yelled and took the tray and set it down on the bedside table. Their son would surely be the death of them...

"Aaron, I told you not to bring him in here while I'm sick..."

"You heard what Eric and Adam said. It isn't contagious so I think we should all be together...especially on Christmas...come on Robert..."

Robert sighed, too tired to fight and he coughed into his clenched fist and eyed the crown in his husbands hands.

"What's that doing?"

"Ahh...well...Sebastian?"

Sebastian didnt even try to hide it. He couldn't do no wrong and he didnt do anything wrong...

"I wore your crown!"

Robert chuckled at that before falling into another fit of coughs and he ruffled his sons hair and glanced towards his husband.

"Should we give him his present?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah?"

"Tch...you spoil him too much..."

"Uh, that's you! Dont you remember when he was born? Absolutely refused to leave his side...you made sure he got everything and anything he wanted..."

Aaron blushed at that and moved to the tree. He crouched down and pulled out a small silver box and handed it to Seb who was now lying in bed with Robert, his back propped up against the pillows that looked massive compared to his small size. Together, the two kings watched Sebastian open the box and he gasped and pulled it out. A large silver band, big enough to fit around his head!

He put it on and squealed excitedly.

"I got a crown! Can I be king now?!"

Robert frowned at that and kissed his sons head.

"Maybe in a few years...as for now? Why don't you help your father bring back a hot towel and we'll tell you about the powerful god who'll bring you presents?"

Sebastian thought about it for a second and he shook his head and crossed his arms, an adorable pout on his face.

"No"

Aaron laughed and picked Seb up. He pretended to gnaw at his sons neck like an imaginary monster and Seb laughed.

"Fine then. Why dont we all get in bed and daddy Aaron can tell us the story again"

Sebs eyes widened. He really did get excited over the littlest of things didn't he?

"The one with the presents?"

"Mhmm"

Aaron slid in bed beside Robert, squeezed his hand underneath the covers before reaching over for Seb. He put him in the middle, between him and Robert and he sighed.

"Ok...the powerful god...Nicholas...used to be a very very small boy..."

He told the story, Robert did the voices to the best of his ability with his aching throat and when Aaron had finished, he looked over and was surprised to see that Sebastian had fallen asleep in Robert's arms, his head resting on Robert's chest. Aaron reached over and gently pried the crown off of Sebs head and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He kissed Robert's cheek, whispered to them both a happy Christmas and turned to his side and blew the candle out.

They might have not celebrated Christmas this year with wine and parties and celebrations...

But they spent it all together in bed, relaxing and taking a break from their royal duties and that was all they needed and wanted for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I just wrote this mainly because I miss this series (which is stupid because its not even been long haha) but to make people who enjoy the Royals series excited for Robert and Aaron's journey! Theres not really any spoilers except that Seb is here, but I havent revealed how Seb is even there in the first place, so you'll have to wait!


End file.
